


worldwide

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Upstead, engaged upstead, upstead au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: yes, they maybe a million pretty girls that know my namebut don’t you worrycause you’ve got my heartor, jay is a famous actor who is secretly engaged to hailey
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from _worldwide_ by big time rush

“in other news, jay halstead was seen out in the windy city with co-star and close friend erin lindsay. fans wonder if that’s all they really are - close friends - with the amount of times they are seen going out for lunch and hanging out together. some think it’s just for their show ‘chicago p.d.’ but others wonder if the two stars will follow their characters paths and end up toge-“ the screen went black.

“you know, you shouldn’t watch that stuff,” jay said from next to the couch as he put the remote down on the side table and noticed the time on the clock on the table - seven pm.

“the news?” hailey asked from her place on the couch, tilting her head and _fuck_ , if that doesn’t kill him. she’s gorgeous, he’s told her countless times and will continue to until the end of time. he’s so goddamn lucky he gets to call her his fiancée.

“babe, this is not the news,” jay said, sitting close to her on the couch and putting his arm around her shoulders, “this is garbage,”

“oh really?”

“yes,”

“i’m pretty sure i heard them talking about how yemen is going through a major crisis,”

jay struggled to find the right words for a moment, “okay. not all of it is garbage, but that whole report about me? garbage,” hailey laughed at that.

“i will agree with you on that,” they shared a laugh before hailey looked up at jay expectantly, “are you gonna give me the remote or are we gonna stare at a blank screen for the next few minutes?”

jay rolled his as he reached over for the remote before passing it over to hailey, who sarcastically said thank you and switched the tv back on.

“what do you want to watch?” hailey asked him, scrolling through channels.

“anything,” jay shrugged.

“good, because we are watching all three cheetah girls,” hailey answered before going to recordings to find the movies.

“seriously?” jay groaned.

“yes, and i’d get snacks if i were you. you don’t want to upset your fiancée, do you?”

“the things i do for love,” jay said and pecked hailey’s lips.

jay walked to the kitchen and went to the pantry to pick out snacks - popcorn, chips and pretzels - before walking back to the lounge to see a black screen with the words ‘a disney channel original movie’ written across. he dumped all the snacks on hailey, who threw a pillow at him in retaliation. once jay had settled himself next to hailey, she started the movie.

“pause,” jay said when they got to the part where todo was stuck in the construction site, “was there nothing else happening that the news was broadcasting this? like, you can’t tell me that somebody wasn’t being robbed at the same,” hailey rolled her eyes at him.

“jay, this is a disney movie. disney,” hailey stressed, “somebody could’ve found a gold mine and all we’d see is todo being broadcast on the news,”

“i’m just saying,”

“okay,” hailey kissed his cheek, “can we carry on with the movie, now? we still have two more to get through,”

“yeah, i guess so,”

“thank you,” hailey pressed play on the movie. they got through the next few minutes before jay started speaking again.

“who is recording this? because they all keep looking at the camera, and i know for a fact it’s not the news,” jay said, referring to the scene where they sing ‘cheetah sisters’ in front of the crowd. hailey sighed and pressed pause.

“we don’t know, babe. it could be the news anchors; it could be their parents; it could be some random person in the crowd, but i need you to remember that this is a disney movie. not everything’s going to make sense,”

“maybe, things should make sense,”

hailey playfully rolled her eyes, “we are not going to finish the next two movies tonight, so how about we finish this one, watch an episode or two of the good place and call it a night?”

“that sounds wonderful,” jay said and kissed hailey’s forehead. hailey pressed play on the movie and they finished it in the next twenty minutes. the time was 21:08 and they decided to watch one episode of the good place. after that, they switched off the tv and went upstairs to get ready to sleep, both changing into their pajamas - hailey wearing sleep shorts and one of jay’s old shirts and jay wearing sweat pants with no shirt - and going under the covers.

“good night, hails,” jay said as he wrapped his arms around hailey, pulling her to his chest. he felt her respond and kiss his chest before falling asleep, her cinnamon scented shampoo filling his senses and her laugh playing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_jay halstead seen out and about in chicago_ **

_posted 30 june 2020_

_jay halstead was recently seen in water tower place, chicago, illinois. the actor has just finished filming season two of his emmy nominated show, chicago p.d._

_as most you know, jay stars alongside erin lindsay in the show and they play partners turned lovers. after the first season, fans quickly started shipping them together, #linstead! jay’s management has denied all dating claims already despite jay and erin being seen eating out together on multiple occasions. fans think that erin and jay are the dream couple, but it seems that jay already has his dream girl, if the ring on the blondes finger is anything to go by. we didn’t get an up close look at it, but that ring looks expensive - expensive enough to be an engagement ring!_

_we don’t know who the mysterious blonde is, but she is one lucky girl. and from the looks of it, jay is head over heels in love. *swoons*_

_[image caption: jay kissing the blondes head, his arm around her shoulders]_

_[image caption: jay holding a jewellery bag and staring at the blonde who is looking at a shirt]_

_[image caption: jay and the blonde laughing as they sit down and eat ice cream]_

hailey read the article over and over again, trying to get her mind to grasp onto each and every word. she didn’t understand. they’ve been together for five years and have never once got caught by paparazzi. it seems they’re luck has run out.

“who knew shopping for nothing could be so tiring?” jay asked, going to the kitchen. he took a two hour nap when they came home from the mall because ‘shopping for nothing is tiring, hailey’. “how do you feel about having pizza for dinner tonight? cause i’m in no mood to cook anything, and i’m guessing you’re in no mood to cook anyth- you okay?” jay asked hailey as he stood by the entrance of the lounge and noticed her still frame.

hailey looked at him with an out-of-it expression, “they know,” jay went to sit next to her.

“who knows what, hails?” hailey wordlessly handed him her phone and put her hands in her hair. jay quickly read the article before putting hailey’s phone down and wrapping his arms around her.

hailey could hear him whispering about how he’d handle this and that he’d protect her privacy into her hair, but she didn’t care all that much.

they knew. the whole _fucking_ world knew about their relationship. it was no longer their little secret (with the exception of family and close friends). it was something the whole world could talk about.

“you okay?” jay asked as hailey pulled away and wiped away her tears - when did she start crying?

“yeah, you?”

jay shrugged, “yeah, as long as you’re okay,”

“wh- what do you mean?”

“as long as you’re okay then i have no reason not to be,” jay said as if it were simple.

“that makes no sense,” hailey furrowed her eyebrows together.

“yes, it does. your happiness is my number one prio-”

“jay! our relationship has just been made public and all you care about is me?” hailey was on her feet, “this could affect your career. people could get angry that you didn’t tell them and stop liking you. everyone is going to have an opinion about us. they’re going to want you to do something else, or wonder why you’re with me and not some supermodel, and you only want me to be okay?” hailey was pacing around the lounge, fuming.

“hailey, i don’t care about my career. i care about you. and my first instinct will always be to make sure you’re okay,” jay stood up and stopped hailey’s pacing, wrapping his arms around her, “i know you’re worried about my career, and i appreciate it, but that doesn’t matter right now,” hailey rested her head on jay’s chest, and he kissed the top of her head, “i’m sorry this happened, love,”

“it’s not your fault. well, i mean, it is, but it’s not,” they shared a laugh at that and hailey looked up at them.

“i love you,” jay said.

“i love you, too,” hailey replied and kissed him, smiling against his lips


	3. Chapter 3

**jay halstead confirms relationship?**

_posted 12 july 2020_

_as most of you know, earlier this month, jay was seen in water tower place with a mysterious blonde. nobody had any doubts that the two were together, especially after seeing the ring on the blondes finger, but i think we all feel even better now that jay confirmed it._

_jay recently posted on instagram, confirming his relationship. the post featured a[picture of the blonde](https://lissethsrojas.tumblr.com/post/619068871549288448/okay-but-its-illegal-to-be-that-pretty) with the caption: @haileyupton i love you. _

_some of jay’s most loyal fans have gone through hailey’s insta to see if they could find any more pictures of the pair. to their dismay, they were unsuccessful._

_whilst most of jay’s fans are accepting and supportive of jay and hailey, some don’t think they should be together. here is what they are saying:_

**_buttermycroissant_ ** _listen, i know we know nothing about hailey, but jay knows her so what does it matter_

 **_erinsjay_ ** _how do we know she isn’t with him for the money_

 **_icameforbeer_ ** _she is gorgeous!_

 **_jaysheart_ ** _i mean she’s no erin but if she makes him happy_ _🤷🏽_ _‍♀️_

 **_lin_stead_ ** _say sike right now_

 **_erinsbaby_ ** _i dont want to be here_

 **_kimsadam_ ** _i don’t like hailey. i don’t know what it is about her, but i don’t like her_

 **_justlizzz_ ** _the only reason people don’t like hailey is because she isn’t erin_

_one person wrote:_

**_jayserin_ ** _this hailey chick isn’t even that pretty. jay should dump her and date erin instead_

_to which jay replied with:_

**_jayhalstead_ ** _@jayserin that’s my fiancée you’re talking about_

_i think i speak for everyone here at h.q. when i say i totally support jay and hailey - even if the only pictures we have of them together were taken by paparazzi *sigh*._

jay had to admit, when hailey told him to publicize their relationship, he was a bit skeptical, but she insisted he do it, and after making sure she was completely and fully okay with it, he did.

it’s been a few days since he posted to his insta and he doesn’t know how hailey feels. she, of course, reassured him that she’s total fine, but he wants to know how she really feels.

“are you even listening?”

jay turned to face his fiancée, “of course, i am. i mean, as joe jonas said ‘you’re my favorite song’.”

they were at a park close to their house. something about needing to go outside - or whatever jay said - and after thirty minutes of persuasion, hailey finally relented. they walked around for a bit before settling on a blanket on the grass in the sun. hailey was sat upright whilst jay was on his side.

“so you can quote disney, but you can’t watch it without dissecting everything every five minutes?” hailey joked.

“yes, pretty much,” jay laughed. hailey rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm.

“jay, how many times do i have to tell you that i’m fine before you believe me?” hailey asked, noticing the look he was giving her. he had given that look multiple times the past two weeks. it was his way of silently asking if she was okay, and whilst she appreciates it, she grew tired of it after the fifty-seventh time.

“sorry, i just... worry that you’re putting on a brave face for me,” jay said. hailey reached over and grabbed his hand.

“babe, i’m fine, okay? it was a matter of time before people found out about us, anyway. i will admit it would’ve been better if it were on our terms, but...” hailey shrugged.

“okay, but the second you feel uncomfortable or violated in any way, please tell me?”

“okay,” hailey kissed his hand, “now, let’s enjoy the day and the view and the sun.”

“oh, i’m enjoying the view,” jay teased, still looking at hailey.

“smooth, halstead. smooth,” hailey said, ducking her head to hide her blush.

“you know, in two months you’ll also be a halstead,” jay pointed out.

“yeah. and shortly after there’ll be another halstead,” hailey offhandedly mentioned.

“what do you mean? did will propose to natalie?”

hailey just laughed and shook her head at her fiancé, “no. this one will be ours,” she watched the gears in his head shift before his whole face lit up and he sat upright, eyes shifting between her face and stomach.

“are you serious?” jay asked.

“yep,” hailey laughed, “two weeks as of yesterday,”

hailey yelped as jay pulled her into his arms and planted kisses all over her face before planting a long, slow kiss on her lips.

“hailey, this is amazing,” jay put his hand on her stomach. there wasn’t a bump yet as it was still nice to know that their child was in there, “we’re gonna have a baby,” he whispered.

“yeah,” hailey said, tears in her eyes.

“we’re gonna be parents,”

“yeah,” hailey pulled jay in for another kiss, raking her hands through his hair.

“i love you, jay halstead,” hailey mumbled against his lips.

“i love you too, hailey upton,”


End file.
